


Fires

by dbzkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: Vegeta is a fireman and when he gets called to a fire, he meets someone new who needs a bit of cheering up.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	Fires

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to call this, a quasi-AU, maybe. It's set in the DBZ universe, but it's not DBZ. Hopefully it's just clear from the story. This is a belated Kakavege week piece that is 100% Kakavege smut and fluff. Graphic gay sex ahead, so if that's not your thing, move right along because it is very much this story's thing.

Vegeta leapt into their smallest firetruck and they roared out to the countryside to the little farmhouse he knew was over in the shadow of Mt Paozu. When they got there, he could see fairly minor flames in the kitchen, but it seemed like the sort of thing that could have been managed with a fire extinguisher.

So he grabbed their fire extinguisher, sprinted into the house, and doused the flaming pot before ever seeing the inhabitant. Vegeta checked to make sure there were no embers or smaller flames in the area, turned off the gas, which the fool hadn’t done, and then threw open the window to let the smoke out. His comrades, Nappa and Broly strolled in, clearly as annoyed as he was that they’d been called here.

“Hey ‘Geta, if we take the truck back now we can avoid paperwork. You got this? You can fly home, right?”

“Yes, fine, go. I’ll handle the homeowner if she ever comes out of the woodwork. Have a good Friday night,” Vegeta said and waved.

There wasn’t enough smoke to make even a child pass out, so Vegeta was more than a little confused that no one was either outside or in the kitchen. He walked warily into the house. “Hello?” But as soon as he finished the word, he saw.

A broad shouldered, muscular Saiyan sat on the couch, his head hanging. He said, “Hey,” in such a defeated tone of voice that Vegeta almost wanted to hug the poor man.

Vegeta said, “The fire is out. Are you alright? Did you get burned? I can call an ambulance if you’re hurt. It was such a small fire, we assumed no one was hurt.” Vegeta walked farther into the living room to get a look at the man’s face.

“I’m not hurt. Just…embarrassed,” the man said and scratched the back of his neck. He looked up and met Vegeta’s eyes.

Vegeta held his breath for a beat. The man was hot. And built. And tall. And smelled good, now that the smoke had cleared. His tail was a pretty, almost auburn, deep brown. Vegeta said, “It’s fine. We get kitchen fire calls all the time. You might have to come up with something else for dinner, though, I couldn’t save that.” Vegeta smiled, hoping to cheer the man, who looked more despondent than Vegeta thought a small kitchen fire and an overcautious call to the fire department warranted.

The man blew a little breath out his nose and a half-smile turned up his lips. “Yeah. I don’t think it would have tasted very good even if I hadn’t set it on fire.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve never cooked anything in a kitchen. I can cook game and stuff over an open fire, but cooking in a kitchen…yeah. My wife always did that,” the man said and his shoulders sagged even farther.

Vegeta didn’t know what to say. But he spoke anyway, wanting to give the man some solace, even though that wasn’t Vegeta’s typical nature, “You…I…I’m sorry if she passed.”

“What? Oh! No, she just left me. She left this morning and I haven’t quite wrapped my head around it. I don’t blame her. I’m…well…yeah. I don’t blame her. I’m happy she found someone. We got married really young and we were never a very good match. I didn’t know myself well enough then, but…oh jeez, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be running my mouth at you. Thanks for handling the fire,” the man said and stood.

Vegeta looked up at him for a heartbeat and made another very non-Vegeta decision. “Do…do you want to go into the city and get dinner? I…my wife left me last year and I can cook well, but I need to go to the store, so I was planning on take-out anyway. My treat. As one abandoned man to another.”

“You don’t have to do that. I can just go catch a fish or something,” the man said, but he looked like he really wanted to go.

“I insist. Come on. You fly?”

“Oh yeah, definitely,” the man said, perking up a little.

“Then get a shirt and let’s go. I’m starving. Vegeta,” Vegeta said, holding out his hand.

The man shook it firmly. He had lovely, strong hands, Vegeta noticed. He said, “I’m Goku.”

“Goku? That’s not a Saiyan name.”

“Oh, um, yeah, I…I was adopted, and they gave me an Earthling name. My Saiyan name is Kakarot, but nobody calls me that.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and smirked. He said, “Well, can I call you that?”

The man smiled his first real smile over his shoulder as he ducked into what Vegeta assumed was his bedroom. “Yeah, sure, maybe I’ll feel like a real Saiyan.”

Minutes later they touched down at the fire station. Vegeta said, “Give me a moment to shed my gear. This was my last run of the night.”

Vegeta went to his locker and dropped all his stuff. He rinsed the smoke smell off himself quickly in the shower. He pulled on a tight black henley and gray skinny jeans, slid his feet into soft black flats. He ran a hand through his hair as he glanced in the mirror.

Nappa caught Vegeta on his way back out to meet Kakarot. “Hey, ‘Geta, you’re looking sharp. You got a date?” Nappa said, and Vegeta appreciated that he sounded happy. Vegeta hadn’t dated at all since Bulma left him the year before. He’d had a few one night stands, grateful to be back out of the closet. Vegeta fucked men all of his life, but he fell for Bulma when he came to Earth and they’d had a good run, but as the years wore on, it was clear neither of them was fully satisfied. They were on good terms now. He liked living in the city rather than out at her family’s big compound that also housed their business empire. He had a tiny flat around the corner from the firehouse that was perfect.

Vegeta smirked at Nappa and said, “I doubt it. Poor guy got dumped by his wife. Just taking him out because he seemed so despondent.”

Nappa peered out the window and Broly came sprinting out to gawk too. Broly said, “Holy shit, ‘Geta, he’s hot.”

“Yes, I know,” Vegeta said and rolled his eyes, “Hope springs eternal that I’ll find a Saiyan who’s hot _and_ can tolerate me.”

Both his big colleagues laughed as Vegeta stepped back out into the brisk night with his hands in his pockets. “Sorry, I wanted to get the smoke smell off myself. You in the mood for anything in particular?”

“I don’t know, I never eat in the city. My wife was pretty controlling with the finances.”

“Well, there’s a great Indian place around the corner that has enormous servings. You like Indian?” Vegeta said, leading Kakarot in that direction

“Oh man, that sounds amazing. I haven’t had curry in so long.”

“Excellent,” Vegeta said, “What do you do?”

“Me? Oh, I do some bodyguard work and big fighting tournaments. It means the money is up and down, you know? I could be in the Saiyan regiment of the Space Exploration Force, but I kind of hate even flying on planes, so I think going into space might put me over the edge and I’d go crazy. What about you?” Kakarot said.

Vegeta gave him a half smile and waited for him to consider his question. Kakarot blushed, and he looked adorable when he blushed, and said, “Jeez. Fireman. I’m sorry. I…yeah. Sorry. Have you always done that?”

“No, I was in the SEF under Frieza for a long time, it was hard on my marriage…I never should have gotten married, but I have a son and a daughter to show for it. I’m proud of them, so it wasn’t all a loss. The ex and I get on well enough.”

“That’s nice. I have two boys. Both grown. ChiChi…yeah…she’s pretty mad at me. I don’t know if we’ll ever get to be friendly again,” Kakarot said. Vegeta wondered why the larger Saiyan’s cheeks flushed even more deeply when he said that.

Vegeta ventured, “Did…did you have an affair?”

Kakarot shook his head. “No. Not that. I mean…well…gosh…I don’t know if I should…I’m still kind of wrestling with it myself. But a few years ago I realized that I think…I think I’m gay,” Kakarot said and his eyes darted nervously to Vegeta and away again.

Vegeta’s eyebrows shot up and he swallowed hard, suddenly much more interested in how his evening might go. “But you’re not sure? You’ve never been with a man?”

Kakarot shook his head. Vegeta heard Kakarot gulp, saw his Adam’s apple bob, and Kakarot said, “It’s fine if you don’t want to go out to dinner with me now that you know.”

Vegeta flared a nostril and said, scowling, “That has no bearing on whether or not I eat a meal with someone. I take it you are not…comfortable…with this realization about yourself?”

Kakarot dared another look at Vegeta. “Well…I’ve never known anyone gay. I honestly think it took me so long to figure out because I didn’t…I didn’t know how it would work. I…I’ve been attracted to men in the past, but I got it all confused with how much I like fighting strong guys. I guess…I’m still nervous about it. I don’t know how to even begin trying to meet someone.”

“If it eases your mind any, I’m gay,” Vegeta said, raising an eyebrow as they reached the restaurant and he pulled the door open for Kakarot.

Kakarot froze and his eyes went wide. His nice cheekbones bloomed again a deeper red this time. “Oh. Wow. I…Sorry. I hope I didn’t say anything offensive.”

“No. Not at all. Just thought I ought to put my cards on the table. I’ve been gay a long time, if you’re looking for advice,” Vegeta said with a shrug.

Kakarot scratched his head, but proceeded through the door at least. “Well…wait, didn’t you say you had a wife?”

“I did. I guess I’m closer to bi. But I prefer men. I’ve been with women other than my ex. We…well. I knocked her up accidentally and then I stuck around and I loved her, but I…it wasn’t who I am, I guess. And the older I got, the less I want to pretend I’m something I’m not,” Vegeta said and held up two fingers at the host. The host tried to stifle a little grin. He and Vegeta had had pretty good sex a few months earlier. For a human, anyway. Vegeta hadn’t slept with a Saiyan, much to his regret. He just never seemed to come across them when the timing was right. He and Broly flirted a lot, but Vegeta suspected his heart lay elsewhere and Vegeta had been losing interest in flings, as of late. It was fun for a bit after he and Bulma split, but now he was lonely. He wanted a mate.

Kakarot slid into the booth across from Vegeta and looked at him, all nervous energy. Vegeta continued, “Are you uncomfortable now that you know I’m gay? That wasn’t my intention. I only thought since you were a little embarrassed, that it might make you less so.”

“Well, yeah, I…Yeah. Um. I just. Well. Oh man, I’m terrible at this.”

“Terrible at what? Eating?” Vegeta said, smirking.

Kakarot laughed and said, “No, I’m great at that. I…is it weird if I say you’re really good-looking, so it, um, it flustered me a little to find out…to find out that you, um, you like guys?”

Vegeta felt his own cheeks heat a little. That wasn’t what he’d expected Kakarot to say at all. Vegeta’s heart thumped in his chest. He met Kakarot’s eyes and said, “No, I daresay you’re rather handsome as well. And the body on you, makes even a straight man question himself.” Vegeta smirked at Kakarot, knowing that in the past his smirk had effected some men.

That seemed to be the case as Kakarot shifted in his seat and gave a nervous giggle while his eyes dodged away from Vegeta’s. He settled down and looked back at Vegeta, his cheeks now permanently flushed, it seemed. “I…yeah, um…would you like to go out to eat sometime, you know, like, um, like a date?” Kakarot said.

Vegeta managed to keep his jaw from dropping. He narrowed his eyes and said, “Well, if you’re amenable, we could simply upgrade our dinner out to a date? Then determine at the end of the evening whether another meal might be in order?”

Kakarot’s face split in a huge grin and he said, “Yeah! That’d be great, Vegeta!”

Vegeta tried not to laugh, but the bigger man’s easygoing joy was contagious. He chuckled and said, “How did you set your dinner on fire? Was it all a clever ruse to meet a strapping fireman?”

Kakarot smiled again and folded his hands on the table. He stared into Vegeta’s eyes and said, “Well, if I’d known he’d look like you, I would’ve lit almost anything on fire.”

“One day being gay and you’re flirting like a pro, Kakarot. Be careful, you might properly woo me, then you might find yourself in for more than a date,” Vegeta said, another little smirk creeping onto his face.

Kakarot swallowed hard, but his eyes sparkled as he leaned over the table and said, his voice low and throaty, “I don’t know, Vegeta, you might have to show me the ropes, I wouldn’t even know what would come next.”

Vegeta wanted very much to kiss the man leaning across the table toward him, but he thought Kakarot might handle life better with a full belly. Despite that, he let his eyelids fall slowly as he said, “Hmm…I’d be more than willing to show _you_ the ropes, Kakarot, if you so desired.”

And that shy man gave Vegeta the most lascivious smile he had ever seen and said, “Would you show me more than that? If I asked nicely?”

Vegeta’s breaths came faster and he said, “You’re not talking like you want dinner at all.”

“I was thinking of an appetizer that I don’t see on the menu,” Kakarot said.

Vegeta couldn’t believe his ears. Kakarot’s shy demeanor had thrown Vegeta off. Was this bashful giant actually suggesting they go fuck before dinner? Vegeta thought maybe he’d lucked out going on that call because he couldn’t think of anything that turned him on more. He canted his head to the side, checked Kakarot out very obviously so there could be no confusion, and said, “We could see what appetizers I have at my apartment. It’s just around the corner.”

Kakarot’s eyes burned and a big shit-eating grin spread on his cute face. “What if we fill up and don’t want to eat at a restaurant at all?”

Vegeta stood and held out his hand for Kakarot’s, curious just how much the bigger man was going to embrace his newly discovered gayness. Kakarot stood and slid his fingers between Vegeta’s looking at him with something bordering on awe. Vegeta said, “Then we’ll have to have more appetizers.”

They walked fast down the street, Kakarot trailing despite his long legs. Vegeta’s biggest challenge was keeping his tail in check until he opened his door and gestured for Kakarot to walk inside. Vegeta locked the door behind them and before he’d even finished, Kakarot spun him and slammed him back against the door and crushed Vegeta’s mouth with his own.

Vegeta yanked him down by his wild spikes of thick black hair and twined his tongue with Kakarot’s. Kakarot moaned and broke the kiss to suck zealously and sloppily along Vegeta’s jaw, pulling his head back by his hair. He gasped, “Vegeta, oh man, wow, it feels _really_ good to kiss you. Like, um, sorry, I think…it feels too good—“ Kakarot suddenly stopped and backed off Vegeta.

“What? What the hell does that mean?” Vegeta said. He liked where the kissing had been headed. He was already hard. He tried to calm himself down, he certainly didn’t want Kakarot’s first experience to be unpleasant. Had he misread the man’s innuendos?

Kakarot awkwardly held his hands in front of his crotch. He flushed almost purple and said, “I…um…I’m getting…It’s just…”

“Kakarot? Do you have a hard-on?”

Kakarot’s eyes widened and his eyebrows scrumpled together adorably. He said, “Yeah, I’m really sorry,” and looked completely downcast and ashamed.

Vegeta whirled him around, pressed him against the wall, kissed him deeply, and ground their cocks together so Kakarot could feel that he was not alone. “Don’t _apologize_ , you ridiculous man, I _want_ you to get hard when I’m kissing you. That’s kind of the point,” Vegeta said, kissed him more and whispered, smiling, “Idiot.”

Kakarot’s relief was palpable and he said, “You’re not mad?”

“For fuck’s sake, why would I be mad?”

“I don’t know. It seems like guys might get mad at other guys for getting hard,” Kakarot said and shrugged, but quickly ducked back into another heated kiss, tentatively sliding his hand onto Vegeta’s lower back, but over his shirt, much to Vegeta’s disappointment.

“Were you talking about actual appetizers? I thought we were talking about fucking!” Vegeta said, suddenly wondering if he had just committed a completely ridiculous blunder.

Kakarot kissed him again and picked him up by his ass. Vegeta liked that. Humans could never pick Vegeta up. He was so much heavier than he looked. “I…I meant this, I just didn’t know if it was…like…poor form to get hard right away,” Kakarot panted out in between sloppy, eager kisses.

“Stop worrying about your hard-on or any other bodily responses and just enjoy yourself, for fuck’s sake,” Vegeta murmured and wrapped his arms around Kakarot’s neck. The big man grew bolder and pulled Vegeta off the wall and carried him into Vegeta’s bedroom. Kakarot stumbled and they landed on the bed in a heap. Vegeta chuckled and tugged at Kakarot’s shirt. Once Kakarot cooperated, Vegeta said, “Sweet fucking gods, look at your body,” unable to help himself. Kakarot was built like a fucking god.

Kakarot took no notice of Vegeta’s compliment as he kicked off his shoes and pulled Vegeta’s off too. He ran his hands up the length of Vegeta’s legs and under Vegeta’s shirt to push it up over his head. “Oh man, Vegeta, your body is fucking incredible. I’ve never met someone built like me. And you’re Saiyan too…and you smell so good…oh man,” Kakarot said and pounced on Vegeta.

Vegeta laughed as Kakarot fumbled with Vegeta’s fly. His hands were shaking. Vegeta wrapped his own hands around Kakarot’s and said, “Relax. I’m not going anywhere. I know this is your first time with a cock.”

Kakarot’s eyes bugged out and another adorable blush spread across his cheeks. “You kind of have a dirty mouth.”

“It’s true. I do. Would you like me to show you how dirty?” Vegeta said and flipped Kakarot onto his back. He smoothly unbuttoned Kakarot’s jeans and stood to tug them off. Kakarot was left in only boxers, shabby boxers no less. Vegeta smiled as that was exactly what he expected. They had little bananas on them, of all things. “Well? Would you like me to fucking show you and your prick how fucking filthy my mouth is, Kakarot?” Vegeta said, crawling above Kakarot again, grinning and savaging his mouth with another kiss.

“I like it, Vegeta. I don’t mind if you swear,” Kakarot said sweetly, naively, his eyes sparkling, even though he hadn’t caught even the faintest whiff of Vegeta’s meaning.

Vegeta kissed Kakarot and shoved at his boxers. Kakarot squeaked and said, “Oh! Um, is…are…are we?” and searched Vegeta’s eyes. He looked terrified.

Vegeta shook his head, patted Kakarot’s cheek, and kissed his nose. He said, “You silly man, I was going to suck your dick, would that be okay?”

Kakarot cried, “Oh! Oh man! Yeah! Definitely! Oh!”

Vegeta thought it was adorable that Kakarot’s vocabulary maybe didn’t include any sexual words at all. He chortled as he kissed his way down Kakarot’s neck onto his glorious, powerful pecs. Vegeta wanted to sink his teeth into one of them and claim Kakarot as his, but given that Kakarot barely knew what a blow job was, claiming and mating was probably a bit far afield. Instead, Vegeta contented himself with sucking on Kakarot’s nipple until he big man squirmed beneath Vegeta.

“Oh jeez, Vegeta, that feels really good! I…I didn’t know guys’ nipples could feel good!” Kakarot said, but his eyes were closed tightly as his hand wound into Vegeta’s hair.

Vegeta snorted happily and moved to Kakarot’s other nipple. He used his teeth a little and Kakarot’s hips bucked up against Vegeta’s belly. It was delightful to make this big, beautiful, naïve man turn into a twitchy mess of wantonness. Vegeta growled, “You taste fucking amazing…” He slid his mouth lower and finished pushing Kakarot’s boxers off his lean hips. Kakarot even helped by lifting his ass off the bed. “That ass of yours, Kakarot, I may have to have a look at it before the night is through.”

Kakarot laughed, a little nervously, Vegeta thought, now that his prick was out. Vegeta hefted it in his hand. “And your cock is as delicious as the rest of you,” he said and bowed his head to lick up the slit. Kakarot made a noise, but Vegeta wasn’t even sure what to properly call it.

“Oh, yeah, I am _definitely_ gay. It has _never_ felt like this,” Kakarot groaned as Vegeta took just the poor man’s tip in between his lips. He sucked Kakarot’s head and moved his mouth farther down the nice, thick shaft. That hadn’t been flattery. Kakarot’s cock was a fine specimen. Vegeta couldn’t fit the whole thing in his mouth so he wrapped his hand around the base and started bobbing his hand and his head together.

“Vegeta, how…how…oh…it…um…”

Vegeta pulled off, panting a little, preparing to destroy Kakarot with his deep-throating skills. “Kakarot, you can come in my mouth. You can even come quickly, if you feel so moved, because I know no one has ever sucked your prick like I will. And I doubt if _anyone_ will ever suck it better.”

Vegeta dipped his head again and drove Kakarot’s lovely dick deep into his throat, and he caressed it and squeezed it and loved it with the muscles there that had long ago given up gagging or doing anything except exactly what Vegeta told them to do.

Kakarot whimpered and clutched at Vegeta and writhed. Vegeta loved it. Vegeta loved bringing the bigger man such pleasure and controlling his body this way. “Vegeta! I…I…Oh! Ah! I…I’m sorry!” Kakarot wailed and filled Vegeta’s mouth with a very impressive amount of cum.

Vegeta stroked Kakarot’s cock with one hand and clutched his fine ass with the other. Kakarot mewled with pleasure and shuddered and more spilled into Vegeta’s mouth. It was all he could do to swallow it down. Apparently Vegeta, at least, was having an appetizer. He eased his mouth off Kakarot as the big man got too sensitive. He peppered kisses all over Kakarot’s chiseled abs until Kakarot yanked him up and breathed, “I want to taste myself on your lips,” before he kissed Vegeta deeply.

Vegeta’s own hard-on throbbed at Kakarot’s words. He indulged in some half-clothed frotting, which Kakarot seemed to enjoy if his wild, surging hips were any indication. Kakarot gasped, “Wow, Vegeta. Thank you. That…I…I’ve never felt that way. I’ve never really had that happen.”

“You’ve never gotten a blow job?!” Vegeta said, his heart breaking. If Kakarot had grown sons, he’d been married for a good long time. Surely his wife sucked him off at least once.

“No, I have, but Chi never let me…you know…finish.”

“She sucked you off, but didn’t let you come?” Vegeta said, aghast.

“No, she didn’t like the taste. She usually just did it to get me hard so we could have sex. I…sometimes I had trouble with her and she’d get mad. I just never really…got turned on, I guess. I didn’t understand it then, but jeez, I do now. I’ve never even really been turned on until tonight.”

“Fuck, Kakarot, that’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard. I think I might have to fuck you senseless all night,” Vegeta said, not really joking, and caressed Kakarot’s cheek.

Kakarot’s eyes snapped to Vegeta’s and he grinned and said, “I mean…if you want…I won’t complain. That felt better than anything ever. I can’t even imagine what sex will be like.”

Vegeta laughed and kissed Kakarot’s mouth. “You are naïve as hell, but adorable.”

They laid kissing for a while, Kakarot exploring Vegeta’s body with his hands and his mouth, periodically looking at Vegeta like he thought Vegeta might slap him. It did not make Vegeta think highly of Kakarot’s ex-wife. Vegeta’s hard-on throbbed, but he wanted to let Kakarot set the pace for getting Vegeta’s dick out and putting it into action. Vegeta couldn’t imagine being Kakarot’s age and having his first real sexual experience.

“Hey, Vegeta…I, um, I wasn’t just asking you out as a line to, um, to get to do this. I like you. Would you still want to go out sometime?”

Vegeta smirked down at him and kissed his mouth. “You are an idiot, aren’t you? Of course I’d like that. I like you as well, even if you’re absurd at times. Do your sons know yet?”

“About Chi leaving me? Yeah. She told them first, I guess,” Kakarot said and his eyebrows crashed together again.

Vegeta tilted his chin up and kissed him gently. “Not about that. About you being gay.”

“Oh, uh, no, but…my younger son is gay. He’s got a pretty serious boyfriend. A really nice kid. Strange name though, not Saiyan, even though he’s demi-Saiyan like Goten.”

Vegeta sat up abruptly. “Did you say Goten?”

“Yeah, why?” Kakarot said. Now that Vegeta was sitting, Kakarot seemed to feel bolder. He unbuttoned Vegeta’s pants and slid the zipper down. He kissed Vegeta onto his back and inched Vegeta’s pants down over his hips. “Oh! You don’t have anything on underneath!”

“No, I don’t. Surprise,” Vegeta whispered and kissed Kakarot.

“Yours is really nice too,” Kakarot said.

“You didn’t answer me and also do you really not say cock, or prick, or dick? What do you call your cock?”

Kakarot flushed maroon. “I guess I don’t call it anything.”

“You ought to learn. How am I going to fuck you properly if you won’t tell me what you like when I touch you?”

Kakarot giggled again and buried his face in Vegeta’s neck. But Vegeta couldn’t get the name out of his mind. “Your son’s name is Goten?”

“Yeah. Why do you keep asking? Oh jeez, you didn’t sleep with _Goten_ did you?”

“No, good gods, he’s far too young for me.”

“How do you know how old my son is?” Kakarot cried and scooted away from Vegeta, looking suspicious.

Vegeta laughed and crawled after him. “Is his boyfriend’s name Trunks?”

“What?! Yeah! How’d you know that?” Kakarot said, fully scuttling like a crab.

“Because Trunks is my son, stop being ridiculous and let me kiss you,” Vegeta said.

Kakarot’s face contorted and then settled on relieved as he said, “Hey, that’s okay, right? I mean, it’s not weird? Is it weird now, do we make it incest for them if we’re together?”

“Kakarot, I believe you’re overthinking this and maybe misunderstanding incest. If it’s all the same to you, I’d like to stop talking about incest and get back to my appetizer,” Vegeta purred and ran his hand down Kakarot’s muscular flank.

Kakarot gripped Vegeta’s waist and pulled him into his lap. Kakarot whispered, “I don’t really know, um, you know, what’s next.”

Vegeta held Kakarot’s brutally beautiful shoulders and kissed along his jaw to his ear. Vegeta traced the edge of Kakarot’s ear with the tip of his tongue until Kakarot whimpered and squeezed Vegeta against him, his hips rising up against Vegeta again and again. Vegeta rasped, “If you want me, I would thoroughly enjoy fucking you and showing you what you’ve been missing.”

Kakarot shivered and panted, “Oh man, I do, Vegeta, but I’m kind of nervous about it. I don’t…I don’t know what to do…”

“I’m fully aware that you’re completely fucking clueless, my little foundling, but I can still fuck you silly, holding your hand and guiding you every step of the way. But you have to trust me,” Vegeta purred in Kakarot’s ear.

Vegeta rolled Kakarot onto his back and Kakarot said, “I do trust you, Vegeta. You won’t tease me too much?” Kakarot gave Vegeta a little impish grin.

“Depends what you mean by tease,” Vegeta hummed and licked lightly along Kakarot’s cock.

“Oh! That kind is fine, but you know what I mean,” Kakarot said, his eyes scared and searching.

“I do. Of course not. But you have to relax and let yourself enjoy what I’m going to do to you. Can you relax?”

“Yeah, with you I think I can. You know, you’re kind of intimidating, like when I first met you, but you’re pretty sweet, Vegeta, under all your calm, collected, scary fireman exterior,” Kakarot said and pulled Vegeta up to his mouth again.

Vegeta reached into his bedside table for lube and condoms and wriggled between Kakarot’s legs, which the poor man had clamped tightly together. “You’ll have to open your legs for this, Kakarot. If I can’t make you feel good prepping you, we don’t have to fuck. But give me an _actual_ chance; it doesn’t count if you’re clenched up tight enough to strangle a tick.”

Kakarot laughed more heartily then and let his legs fall apart, but Vegeta could see them trembling the slightest bit. Kakarot’s tail flicked back and forth in Vegeta’s peripheral vision. He knew _that_ wasn’t going to happen tonight, but there was still a little romantic corner of Vegeta’s heart that wished it would. Vegeta’s tail languidly swished behind him as he caressed the inside of Kakarot’s thighs.

Vegeta wrapped his hands around under Kakarot’s thighs and kissed down the inside toward his ass. He murmured, “Have you ever touched yourself this way, Kakarot?”

“Like, licked my legs?” Kakarot said.

Vegeta sat up and saw that the sweet man was completely serious. “No, good gods, your ass, Kakarot. Have you ever fingered your ass or used a dildo or anything?”

Kakarot’s eyes were huge as he said, “Oh! Um, well, I…yeah, I…yeah. A couple times I did myself with my hand. I…is that weird?”

“Of course it’s not _weird_ , it’s natural to masturbate. I just wanted to know if you’ve—“

“Wait, that’s masturbating?” Kakarot said.

Vegeta face-palmed. He laughed and lunged to kiss Kakarot. “Yes, you fool, of course. What else would you call it?”

“I dunno. I just thought only, you know, with my thing was masturbating,” Kakarot said and shrugged. It seemed to relieve him some to find out that touching himself in other ways was also masturbating. Vegeta was almost in awe that someone Kakarot’s age could be so inexperienced and ill-informed.

“Relax, Kakarot, I imagine I’m better at it than you are,” Vegeta said and went back to kissing the inside of the big, beautiful man’s thighs.

When Vegeta hiked Kakarot’s hips up and used two fingers to open up his asshole to lick it, Kakarot actually screamed. Screamed like a little girl. Vegeta didn’t stop, he just chuckled against Kakarot’s opening, and swirled his tongue in a tight circle around his pucker.

“I…whoa, Vegeta…holy crap!” Kakarot growled. Vegeta worked hard not to guffaw, since “crap” seemed to be as foul as Kakarot’s language got. Vegeta felt almost evil corrupting his sweet founding this way.

After licking him until he was incoherently moaning and screaming and yanking on Vegeta’s hair, Vegeta pulled his face out of Kakarot’s delightfully firm ass and breathed, “Better than curry?”

“Oh jeez, yeah, Vegeta, that…wow. I did not know this was a thing…what…what do you even call that?”

“Rimming. You enjoyed it?” Vegeta said, smirking.

Kakarot smirked back and said, “I’m pretty sure you know I enjoyed it, Vegeta.”

Vegeta slicked his fingers with lube and caressed Kakarot’s spit-soaked bud as he kissed up the split in Kakarot’s glorious abs. Gods the man’s body was spectacular. Vegeta murmured, “Still nice to hear it. Coherently, that is.”

Kakarot chuckled and squirmed as Vegeta added pressure to his asshole. Vegeta said, “You okay? Can you relax? Just like when you’ve done it yourself.”

Kakarot nodded, staring into Vegeta’s eyes. Vegeta shifted to kiss Kakarot, hoping that would ease his partner’s adjustment to his newly admitted sexuality. It worked. Vegeta moaned as he felt Kakarot relax. He slid his middle finger inside Kakarot slowly, the big man whimpered and gasped, “Oh, Vegeta, oh fuck…”

Vegeta grinned and nibbled on Kakarot’s ear. He whispered, “Oh dear, Kakarot, your mouth is getting a bit dirty too…”

“I want it to be dirtier, Vegeta. I want to suck your…your dick,” Kakarot groaned, spreading his legs wider.

“Do you?” Vegeta murmured, “Maybe later. I want to keep doing what I’m doing, and then I want to slide my prick inside you, nice and slow, and fuck you until you blow your load without me even touching your cock. How does that sound, my little foundling?”

“Oh, gods, yeah, Vegeta, I don’t even want to—“ Kakarot’s words devolved into a scream as Vegeta found his prostrate and tapped it over and over. “More, please, more, Vegeta!” Kakarot panted out eventually, after a lot of high pitched noise.

Vegeta pressed two fingers inside Kakarot’s opening and curled them toward his prostate, battering it mercilessly until Kakarot was a pleading, writhing mess. Kakarot’s eyes flew open as he clutched at Vegeta’s face and kissed him. “Please, do me, please, Vegeta, I need you inside me.”

“I am inside you, Kakarot,” Vegeta said.

Kakarot met his eyes and said, his voice almost shaking, “I want your cock inside me.”

“That’s more like it,” Vegeta said and moved his hips. He said, “Do you want me to use a condom? I’m clean.”

“No, I want to feel you. We’re gonna keep having sex, right?” Kakarot said his eyebrows in a little scared peak. “Would you…would you be, like, my boyfriend? Is that a gay thing?”

Vegeta chuckled and kissed the idiot beneath him. “It is a gay thing, Kakarot. Are you sure you don’t want to play the field a little?”

“I’m sure. I feel like I already won the game meeting you,” Kakarot said, his eyes wide and sweet as a little blush crept onto his cheeks again.

“I’ll be your boyfriend, Kakarot. I’ll be the best boyfriend you’ve ever had,” Vegeta said, laughing more.

Kakarot grinned and kissed Vegeta deeply. He reached down and helped lube Vegeta’s prick. “You are the best boyfriend, Vegeta,” he gasped and pressed Vegeta’s head against his asshole.

“You are too, Kakarot,” Vegeta whispered and eased himself inside his beautiful, powerful boyfriend.

“Oh man, your…your dick feels really good, Vegeta,” Kakarot said and rocked his hips up, taking more of Vegeta’s length.

“Oh fuck, Kakarot, you feel fucking incredible,” Vegeta groaned.

Kakarot gripped Vegeta’s ass and yanked him balls deep into his ass. “Oh shit!” Kakarot cried.

“Are you alright? Fuck, Kakarot, it’s not a fucking competition to see how fast you can take my cock!” Vegeta said, caressing Kakarot’s face. Kakarot’s mouth hung open and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

“I am so much better than alright. I wanted all of you inside me. I…oh gods…um…Fuck me rough, Vegeta. Please, oh gods, I need it,” Kakarot panted out. He started moving Vegeta’s hips with his big, calloused hands.

He shocked Vegeta as he rolled them so he could ride Vegeta. He rose up and down, groaning and gasping, and held on to Vegeta’s pecs. His head lolled back for a long time and then he looked down at Vegeta and said, “Can I go to town?”

“Yes, please do,” Vegeta said, so surprised by Kakarot’s requests that he could barely speak.

Kakarot pounded down on him, lifting his ass and slamming it down with delicious ferocity and his tight ass gripped Vegeta so sweetly, Vegeta wasn’t sure how long he’d last. “Fucking hell, Kakarot, yes!” Vegeta cried as Kakarot pinched his nipples while he continued riding Vegeta like he was born in a saddle.

“Vegeta, I…oh fuck…I’m gonna come soon!” Kakarot said and his eyes locked on Vegeta’s. “Can…can I come?”

“Come for me, Kakarot, I want you to come all over me!” Vegeta gasped.

Vegeta’s cum erupted out into Kakarot the moment his ass started twitching. Kakarot screamed again and splattered Vegeta, right up onto his face, and Vegeta had never been happier in his life. It felt so _right_ coming inside Kakarot. Then, without a word, Kakarot’s tail slinked around Vegeta’s and twisted tightly. Vegeta groaned and Kakarot breathed, “Oh gods, I…oh fuck…I love you, Vegeta!”

Vegeta curled up and wrapped his arms around Kakarot, yanking his face down to kiss him. He whispered, “You’re fucking insane, but yes, I love you too, my little foundling. I guess you’re more than my boyfriend.”

Kakarot giggled and said, “I’m not really _little_ anywhere, Vegeta…my mate.” Kakarot looked at Vegeta shyly when he called Vegeta that.

Vegeta hummed happily and pulsed up into Kakarot more. He kissed him and said, “My little mate,” with a smirk.

“I guess I don’t mind when you tease me,” Kakarot said and held Vegeta’s face.

“Good, because I intend to tease you regularly. In both ways,” Vegeta said, running a fingertip around Kakarot’s still-hard head.

“Did you really just want to go to dinner with me?” Kakarot said.

“You looked so sad, yes. I had no clue you would fuck my brains out,” Vegeta said, enjoying the blush that bloomed across Kakarot’s cheeks even though he was still on Vegeta’s prick.

“Thanks for taking me out, Vegeta. Even though I set my dinner on fire,” Kakarot said and gave Vegeta another little kiss.

“I take it I’ll be the one doing the cooking in our relationship?”

“I could probably learn…” Kakarot said, but sounded very unconvincing.

“I like to cook, don’t worry. You might have to render other services in exchange,” Vegeta said, smirking and bucking up into Kakarot a little.

“Yeah, oh man, are you gonna cook wearing just a little apron?” Kakarot said, his cheeks turning even redder.

“Do you want me to cook in just a little apron, Kakarot?” Vegeta asked and kissed his newfound mate.

“Well…then you might set _something_ on fire,” Kakarot said and giggled.

“Mmm…I suppose I’ll have to put that fire out too?” Vegeta said, kissing along Kakarot’s exquisite jawline.

“I think it takes both of us to put out _that_ fire, my mate,” Kakarot said. He kissed Vegeta deeply and squeezed him.

Vegeta smirked against Kakarot’s lips and murmured, “For now, I might start another fire,” and began rolling his hips.

“I won’t call the fire department for this one,” Kakarot gasped and let Vegeta flip him onto his back.

“No, you’ve already got a fireman at your disposal. He’ll take care of it. He’ll light it and extinguish it again and again,” Vegeta whispered, kissed his mate, and let their tails twine tightly together. They smiled against each other’s lips, and Vegeta felt the heat begin to build.


End file.
